


Drive your way into my Heart

by Furry_in_human_clothing



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furry_in_human_clothing/pseuds/Furry_in_human_clothing
Summary: Someone brought a wondeful idea on twitter and since I'm running on 48 hours of no sleep. I was moved to write.Anyways Eli has an orgy in a lube drenched Mcqueen race car bed. Naib and Norton fuck em for some unholy reason.
Relationships: Eli Clark | Seer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Lighting Mcqueen/Eli Clark | Seer, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Eli Clark | Seer, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Eli Clark | Seer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Drive your way into my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EveningBell (TerrorShocked)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrorShocked/gifts).



> Like the summary said this is hell on earth and I made it in like two hours. I barely remember anything about the cars movies.
> 
> Aparently tho Mcqueen's full name is Montgomery McQueen, like thats the dumbest name ever made even for a car that only Eli Clark gives a damn about.

Eli was a very simple man with simple desires. Calm, gentle and soft spoken was what most people remembered him for. Which to be fair isn't exciting but that didn't really matter anyway. Although just like any other human, he did have skeletons within his closet. Some were more obvious than others. Eli wasn't too tech savvy, he didn't know how to file his taxes and finally last but not least wanted to rail Lightning Mcqueen.

He mostly brushed certain ones away for reasons. As they were difficult to even describe, Eli didn't really know why Montgomery "Lighting" McQueen was oh so ever attractive to him. When he was just a wee lad, he saw the first movie in theatres and it opened his eyes to a whole new world!

Eli didn't even like Disney movies, somehow though Mcqueen won his heart over. Maybe it was the way his Full Race V-8 Engine purred, it could be the obnoxious colors that adorne his car shell or even just how despite Mcqueen's cocky and narcissistic self… He was actually kind with a big heart… or a big V-8 Engine?

Did the Cars in the Cars universe have hearts?

Eli wasn't sure and to be honest, that didn't really matter. That wonderful racing car had fallen head over heels in love with Mcqueen!

Eli Clark did his damndest as a kid to get all the merch, even now he bought all the movies, had all the shorts. Hell, he even had that stupid movie with the planes that were made for some reason. Eli was Mcqueen's number one fan, he dreamed throughout his high school days of being a mcqueen groupie and shine his Disney branded Mcqueen Flashlight at him.

Yeah he didn't realize until well into his college days when he finally joined certain car themed rp Art groups on Deviant Art and Fetlife, why did those fan cars at the beginning flashed their lights at Mcqueen.

Even after meeting all of these naysayers and haters who told him all his life, that his love for Mcqueen was stupid and unreasonable. Eli knows that he can fall in love with his car husbando.

ELI WAS GONNA BE MCQUEEN'S ONE TRUE LOVE. SALLY WAS GONNA HAVE TO DRIVE HER BITCH ASS OFF A CLIFF, IT WAS CLARK'S FUCKING TIME TO HAVE A WONDERFUL DRIVE THROUGH RADIATOR SPRINGS!

Eli can and will follow his dreams! He didn't know what Mike put in his coffee but whatever it is finally allowed himself to open his third eye and finally meet his Idol and one true car love.

He didn't know when he dragged his dear lovers Norton and Naib here, right inside McQueen. Whatever that didn't matter, he was already passionate making out with Naib as Norton gave lovely bites and licks to The car fucker nutter's sensitive neck.

This was a common ritual that the three partook in, since Mcqueen isn't real. Eli would make the next best thing. He'd get stupidly high on the magical "herbs" he worked on with Mike with his loving and caring bfs while they had sex in the Mcqueen bed within the Cars™ shrine (Aka Eli's Dorm Room) while the movies were on.

Over time he hooked up this Mcqueen bed with things that make it seem more realistic like lathering the bed in heat pads and lube right onto the sheets before love making and getting car air fresheners. On rare occasions or celebrations like Mcqueen's birthday. Eli will make a lovely gasoline fire to go on while the three of them would have their slippery hot and steamy intercorse right in Mcqueen in "Spirit" of course. 

He wasn't exactly sure why the two of them even agreed to placate his… Car related desires, maybe they were just as attracted to the mighty Montgomery McQueen™ themselves as well?

He mewled into Naib's mouth, his arms having a difficult time wrapping around the smaller man (Who has along with himself dressed in Mcqueen themed pit crew outfits. While Norton dressed as Mcqueen with a race car outfit that was designed to be Mcqueen themed as well. It made the experience feel more real for him.) as they were both lubed up like any good car should be. At least being covered, drenched bathed in lube made insertion easier, especially when Norton has been preparing him this entire time for a wonderful intercorse.

Just in time too, it was timed perfectly to Eli's favorite scene in the original cars movie. It's been routine at this point he's been gripping onto Naib for dear life as the slippery friction between Naib will jack the both of them off. Soon he'll enter him too…

Double penetration simulated Mcqueen's big throbbing car dick well. At least Norton and Naib don't really mind pounding into him at the same time.

Actually could Aesop hear them from the other room? Maybe? Eli wasn't sure, either way Aesop was an awkward mess of a virgin who'd not have the courage to say anything about it.

Even though Eli's pretty much blissed out with amazing Mcqueen orgy double PP sex, there was always alot of things that ran through his mind.

Just like how the sheets and blankets look like they're breathing and moving. Even from the squeaks and bouncing of the mattress really does make it feel like they're doing it within his great and amazing idol.

It just makes everything feel too good, Eli screams as he finally busts a mighty nutt™. Passing out with wonderful amazing and great dreams of sleeping together with Mcqueen occupying his mind.

Everything just fueled his love and the longing in his heart for his Car in shining shell to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways thats it, its all. Its probably one of the worse that I've ever written but it makes me laugh like a mad man so its worth it.
> 
> Oh yeah Terrorshock I love your work, I'm not as great of a writter but I hope you enjoy this crack that I made under 3 hours lmao.


End file.
